Traditionally, content development and/or content deployment have been limited based on the tools made available to a developer. For example, a content developer has generally been required to develop content for a particular device platform that is to be deployed using a particular service of a particular service provider. Unfortunately, requiring content to be developed for such a particular device platform, service, service provider, etc. severely diminishes the size of the market to which the content may be deployed, while developing separate content for each different combination of device platforms, services, service providers, etc. results in a prohibitively high cost of developing, and even marketing, the content.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.